Are You The One?
Are You The One? is the forty-first season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Are You The One. It is also the eleventh season of Generation 3. This season was a special crossover with the Turney Time Reality Series (TTRS) hosted by turney1805. The season followed Rise of the Underdogs. TTRSF: Are You The One will have rules based on the MTV reality show, Are You The One? and the spin-off Are You The One: Second Chances. Based on many several criteria the hosts, turney1805 and RShowFreak secretly paired up the 20 players into 10 Perfect Matches. The perfect match will be the person deemed by production as your perfect partner based on several criteria throughout your Tengaged experience. Throughout the game your goal is to find your Perfect Match and work together to make it to the end as unlike the main show, Are You The One, the game will see players eliminated throughout until One Perfect Match are crowned Champions. All players participate in the Getaway Challenge with stakes that will be important for the strategy of the game. First off, based on the performance in the challenge, they will earn points for a Leader Board that will greatly affect the game and ultimately help determine the champions. In addition, the order players finish in the challenge will be the order players are allowed to pick their match at the upcoming Match Up Ceremony. Players then voted for two players (cannot vote for themselves) they want to enter the Truth Booth, the only way to confirm if they are a Perfect Match. Each player will vote for 2 people they want to be voted into the Truth Booth together. The votes will remain a secret but the result will be revealed with the TWO PAIRS voted in with the most votes being sent to the Truth Booth separately. In the event of one person being part of BOTH pairs with the most votes then they will be part of both Truth Booths. In the event of a tie, the challenge winner's vote is the tiebreaker. If their vote was not for one of those tied, then the Leader Board points will break it with the pairings tied having both their points combined and the highest number representing the pair going into the Truth Booth. The Truth Booth results will be revealed PRIVATELY meaning only those in the Truth Booth will see the result and have that information to use as they wish. To be clear, only the pairing in will see their result, with 2 pairings voted in, they will go separately and learn their results separately. The remaining players will meet and will each choose who they believe is their Perfect Match at the Matchup Ceremony. The winner of the Getaway challenge will get 1st pick of any other player. The person who did next best in the challenge will choose next and so on until all matches have been made. This is important because the last match created at the Matchup will face The Choice. Once all matches are made, we will have the Matchup Ceremony result. A number of beams will be lit and shown to the ENTIRE GROUP with each beam of light representing a Perfect Match sitting together at that ceremony. An important note is that even if all possible beams are lit and all Perfect Matches are sitting together the game will STILL CONTINUE until the end. In addition, any Perfect Match who is sitting together at the Matchup will earn SECRET Leader Board Points which would not be revealed until the end of the game. Once the beams are shown, the Elimination known as The Choice will begin IMMEDIATELY AFTER. The last match formed at the Matchup Ceremony will face a difficult choice. They will each have the option to choose SHARE or STEAL. --In the event that both players choose SHARE, then for the moment they are safe. They will each earn additional points to their Leader Board score (the same amount as the challenge winner that round). In this event, there will still be an elimination. The Leader Board points of both members of a match will be added together and NOT PUBLICLY REVEALED. The Perfect Match with the lowest total number of points would then be eliminated. In the event of a tie, only the points earned in that round will come into play. --In the event that one player chooses SHARE and the other chooses STEAL, then the player who chose SHARE will have been betrayed and will suffer the consequence of Elimination. However, they would not be the only player eliminated. The person who was their Perfect Match would be eliminated along with them. This will emphasize not only finding your Perfect Match but possibly protecting them from The Choice. The person who chose STEAL would then earn additional points (same amount earned by the Challenge winner that day) AND would STEAL the Leader Board points of the player they duped in The Choice. --In the event that BOTH players choose STEAL, it is the ultimate betrayal. In this case, BOTH PLAYERS who chose STEAL would be eliminated. If they were NOT a Perfect Match, then the people who were their Perfect Match would then be paired up and become A BRAND NEW PERFECT MATCH. They would earn points for sitting together at Matchups ONLY at future Matchups and NOT previous ones. During the game there will be pre-determined rounds known as Blind Choices. In these rounds, after the choices are locked in at The Choice, the results will NOT be revealed and no elimination will take place. The game will end at the Final Matchup Ceremony where only Perfect Matches who are sitting together will be considered for the win. If only one Perfect Match is sitting together then they will be crowned the Champions of TTRSF: Are You The One? If multiple Perfect Matches are sitting together then the Perfect Match with the most collective points earned throughout the season between them will be crowned the Champions. If NO PERFECT MATCH is sitting together at the Final Matchup Ceremony, then the season will end for the first time with NO CHAMPION. Production Applications for Are You The One? opened on June 12, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. This season had all players apply via mail and in secret in order to keep all players in the dark until the matchmaking process was complete. 41 people applied for the season and 20 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from late June 2017 to ??? 2017. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game Summary Leaderboard Elimination chart ;Competition : This contestant was part of the Perfect Match that had the highest culmulative Leaderboard score at the end of the season. : The contestant was part of a Perfect Match that did not have the highest culmulative Leaderboard score at the end of the season. : The contestant was the winner of the Getaway Challenge. : The contestant was the winner of the Getaway Challenge and also was selected to go into the Truth Booth. : The contestant was the winner of the Getaway Challenge and also was selected to go into both Truth Booths. : The contestant was selected to go into the Truth Booth. : The contestant was selected to go into both Truth Booths. : The contestant was not selected in the Matchup Ceremony and thus faced The Choice, however, it was a Blind Choice and their selection was not revealed. : This contestant was not selected in the Matchup Ceremony, and chose to SHARE in The Choice. : The contestant was not selected in the Matchup Ceremony, and chose to STEAL in The Choice. : The contestant contestant was not selected in the Matchup Ceremony, and failed to send in their decision. : The contestant was eliminated due to their Perfect Match being eliminated in The Choice : The contestant was eliminated due to being part of the lowest scoring Perfect Match on the Leaderboard.